Just Like in a Movie
by Rebecca1
Summary: Sometimes life does have a happy ending . You've just got to fight for it .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :-) **

**Hope you enjoy …**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . **

"I'm sorry." She told him before turning and walking out the door. He'd given her almost all of him and she'd left anyway. It wasn't that he hadn't seen it coming because he had but that didn't make it hurt any less. He knew that there was only so much any one person could put up with.

Before he knew it he'd run out of his apartment door and, deciding to take the stairs, raced down the four flights in record time, almost falling twice. He'd be damned if he let the best thing that ever happened to him get away. As he got to the lobby he saw her walk out of the building and towards her car. He ran to catch up with her, not stopping until he'd blocked her path to her car. He was dressed in his slacks and a half unbuttoned shirt, forgetting to grab a jacket to protect him from the beating rain and strong wind – right at that moment however, he ceased to care. It didn't matter what happened as long it was because of him trying to change her mind.

"Stay." Spencer pleaded, breathless from the racing to catch her and the wind that was knocking his breath away.

"You're going to freeze, catch a cold even." She scolded, making him smile. It was a common thing for her to worry about him, especially when it came to him getting ill. He'd begun dating her two years ago after she filled in for his actual doctor for his check-up. "You could catch a pneumonia for goodness sake!"

He laughed. "I don't care, I need you." Dismissing her worrying had become easy for him as she had a tenancy to overreact. And anyway, there were just too many important things he had to say to her, she was more important than a cold. He'd never told her how much she meant to him and now he regretted it – _I love you _just didn't seem good enough.

"Please don't." Ellie begged, the beginnings of tears forming in her grey eyes, visible despite the storm. "Don't make this harder." Her arms crossed over themselves acting as a barrier between the two of them. God he'd really done a number on her.

"I need you because I love you." Reid continued. This was it. He would give her everything – he'd give her his whole heart, it would be hers to break. Only hers. "I'm never going to stop loving you and I'm fighting for you, right here, right now. I'm yours always but if you can't be mine then I understand. I just want you to be happy, to have everything you've dreamed of and more. I'll support you in anything you do even if you choose to leave me now, I'll always be here for you baby." He dreaded this part; the moment of truth. Chasing after her and giving this speech from his heart rather than his head had seemed like such a good idea five minutes ago but now he realised he was setting himself up for a massive fall. He wished he could've had this discussion back in the warmth and security of his apartment opposed to out in the open, exposed and cold like he was now.

"My dream is you Spence, but you won't let me have it. You won't let me have you. If I don't get out now it'll kill me, I need you like my heartbeat but-"

The genius shook his head vigorously, raindrops from his soaked hair splashing around him. "I'm giving myself completely to you now; I'm putting my heart on the line for you like you have me. Look, I've never done this before, never wanted a woman enough to sprint down four flights of stairs and pour my heart out in the middle of the street whilst it's pouring down. I'm standing out here in the rain risking a cold or even a pneumonia," she laughed which he decidedly took as a good sign. "If that isn't love, risking my health in front of a doctor who likes to shout at me for it no less, to try to stop the woman I love – the only woman I've ever loved – from leaving then I don't know what is. I'm yours."

She looked in his desperate brown eyes, the eyes that she still found mesmerising, and the tears that she'd attempted to hold back in a vain effort to be strong fell from her eyes. Immediately, he grabbed her and pulled her into his safe embrace, kissing the top of her head and neck just as she liked him to. "I want to be acknowledged. I want your fam'ly to know and I want to feel secure in us. I don't want to feel like some secret you're too ashamed to let out. I don't want to worry that you've got one foot out the door or that you're gonna find someone better." The woman cried into his rather cold and wet chest. Usually she'd chastise him or demand he get inside but she didn't make the effort, she needed his comfort right now and if it took all of this to get him to talk to her then so be it.

He pushed her hair back gently as he made her look up at him. "I am not and nor have I ever been ashamed of you. Never." He frowned at the fact that she'd thought he was, if anything he would've thought it'd be the other way around. She's too confident to think something like that – or she was before him. It made him feel like a prick for making her so insecure. "JJ's having a barbeque on Saturday, come with me. As my girlfriend." The look of pure surprise on her face made him kick himself; apparently it meant a whole lot more to her than him. It took him two years to realise that she'd been waiting for this all along – she saw meeting his team as him fully committing to their relationship whereas to him she was something to look forward to when he got home. To him it didn't matter whether she met the team; yeah they were important to him and he loved them like they were family but he didn't realise how important they were to her.

"No." Ellie declared. "I don't want to force you into this; I want you to want to. God we're so messed up. I don't know where it all went wrong." She asked more to herself than him but they both knew that he was the reason it all went wrong.

"You're not forcing me." His voice was adamant, leaving no room for argument. He needed to emphasise it in some way. Why was all of this so difficult? "I really want you to, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked or even told you about it. I'm so sorry for doing this to you but I'm promising now that I'll be there for you. I'll prove to you just how much I love you and spend every day for the rest of my life making this up to you, showing you how sorry I am." People were walking out and around them, all leaving or trying to rush to their cars and out of the rain. Some stared at them in curiosity listening for snippets of the conversation. He decided to use this to his advantage. "Hey, I'm in love with her!" Spencer yelled into the air, sure that most of the passer's by could hear his rather bold announcement. Good.

In return, she shushed him whilst he grinned. "I'm proving to you just how much you mean to me baby." Due to the rain his hair was flat and stuck to his head as water dripped down his face. In just the way he loved her to, she pushed it back, her fingers running along his scalp as she did.

"I love you so much." Ellie smiled. "Show me just how much you love me?" Her boyfriend's grin got wider as he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as best he could whilst doing this.

"I love you too. Please don't leave me." She watched as the excited gleam in his eyes faded into more of a puppy dog look and she reached up to pull his forehead down to hers.

"Never." Given that answer they engaged in a passionate kiss – far too much so for a public display.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Thanks for reading this :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't going to add another chapter but erm, well now I am … evidently …**

**Anyway so , yeah , here it is **

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Saturday. The week leading up to this day had been interesting for Reid :

Monday the team had saved a four year old girl's life from a paedophile. He was about to kill her just as they got there, they were forced to kill the UnSub

Tuesday he was forced out to dinner with the team which then turned into going to a local bar which then turned into him having to be carried home by Hotch and Morgan for having too much to drink – he'd never been much of a drinker

Wednesday he won his girlfriend back and proceeded to show her 'just how much he loved her'

Thursday he went to work and came home to said girlfriend, made her dinner and watched a couple of chick flicks (the starting process of 'making it up to her' which she intended to make pure torture and milk for all it was worth)

Friday he'd suggested she move some of her stuff to his place as she had always – for two years – pretty much been there most of the time anyway so he'd helped her with that (he'd never realised just how much stuff she had)

And today, today he was taking his girlfriend to meet the team.

The barbeque was due to start at 1pm and it was already 11am but he was too comfortable to get out of bed. He smiled as Ellie kissed his chest right above his heart, which she always did when she woke up. Spencer had found the first time he'd slept with her that he liked a lie-in as long as he was with her, he liked her in his arms. Smiling down at her he kissed her lips lightly before whispering his 'good morning' to her – something he made sure to do every morning whether they were next to each other or apart, he always said good morning to her. Just one of the many things she loved about him, along with him telling her he loved her – this he'd done every day without fail for the past two and a half years, even when she was furious at him or vice versa.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Ellie asked him as she snuggled impossibly closer to him.

"11.03." She jumped up into a sitting position, the falling the little way it had to go, bunching around the crease of her thighs exposing her bear upper body. Reid smiled and licked his lips. "What's up?"

"It's 11 O'Clock. Isn't JJ's barbeque at one? I'm never gonna be ready in time!" She exclaimed in panic. "I don't even know what I'm gonna wear." Spencer laughed, pulled her down and rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her bed.

"Don't worry, you'll look beautiful in anything you wear." She rolled her eyes at him. "And anyway, a smart woman once told me that she preferred to be 'fashionably late' than on-time." He began kissing her jaw and neck making it hard for her to concentrate, her hands still pinned above her.

"Spencer. We can't." Ellie protested half-heartedly. It was getting harder for her to concentrate and she was itching to touch him. He knew it drove her wild.

"Yes, we can. And right now I really don't think you're in any position to stop me." He smirked as he continued his trail of kisses down her naked body. Her back arched involuntarily only making his smirk turn into more of a cocky grin. "See, you know you love it." She didn't protest anymore instead losing herself in the sensations he caused.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

She'd been through all the clothes she had at her boyfriend's apartment and nothing seemed good enough so she was stood there in her black lace underwear running her hands through her hair when the genius walked in – already ready to go.

"Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face as he raked his eyes over her in appreciation. He'd never avoided telling or showing her just how much he enjoyed or loved her body. He wasn't as shy as people suspected but he'd sworn her to secrecy. She scowled at him, more because he was so at ease and already ready to go where as she'd been standing there for twenty-five minutes with nothing.

"Shut up." The red head told him. Another thing he loved – her long hair. It was more because he loved messing with it, tying knots in it or twirling it around his finger or occasionally her ear. It came to half way down her back which apparently made it more fun for him. There were a lot of things Spencer liked that no-one would think especially when it came to bedroom activities. He preferred it almost anywhere but in the bedroom for a start, only using it when necessary ie when they've first woken up or are already in bed. Her in her underwear and a pair of high heels was another; there was a whole other side to the man that just loved to relish her – in all honesty she was convinced it was more that they were addicted to one another that they never really made it to the bedroom.

"Just put something on already or we may not make it to the barbeque." The agent stated, breaking her out of her reverie.

"I can't just 'put something on', I have to look nice!" Stressing about her clothes was far from helping her but she couldn't help it. He looked great; his shirt un-tucked, first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and she had nothing. Reid rolled his eyes as he strode over to her putting his hands around her waist and head on her shoulder.

"Calm down baby." Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck and shoulder, immediately relaxing her. "Why don't you wear that white dress with those sandals you have." For the first time in the past half hour she smiled, it wasn't such a bad idea. It actually made her feel stupid that he could think of that but she couldn't.

"You're a genius." She grinned as she turned in his arms to kiss him before snatching up the dress and slipping it on.

"You've only just noticed?" As she twirled past him he lightly slapped her bottom laughing as she squealed.

"I'll get you back for that." She warned, tying up her sandals watching him watching her.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The team and Co. (minus Reid and Abbie) we inside, refusing to take to the garden until their last two guests had arrived.

"Do you think we'll like her? I think she'll be pretty, maybe even nerdy. Maybe they met at some convention." Garcia surmised excitedly, literally bouncing in her seat. They'd all been told by JJ who was asked by Reid whether he'd be able to bring his girlfriend so that they weren't ambushed with a surprise, and he didn't want to be rude.

"Maybe they connected over his geek love of Star Trek." Morgan mused as he took a drink of his beer. This of course was frowned upon being as it was 1.30 in the afternoon but, by his experience, a barbeque was never any fun without alcohol or a drunk person – as long as it wasn't him. The other males ; including Will had soon joined in much to JJ's chagrin.

"Did he say this person was a) a woman or b) his girlfriend?" Rossi asked JJ to end the, quite frankly annoying small talk.

"Nope, just asked if it was ok if he brought someone with him." She relayed to him for what felt like the hundredth time. Prentiss was about to ask something when, to the blonde's relief, the doorbell went. She practically jumped out of her seat and rushed to the door, ushering the two latecomer's inside and leading them to the other's with a smile. Reid wound a protective arm around her, frowning when he realised he couldn't put his hand in her pocket. Mentally reminding himself to never suggest she wear a dress again he watched as she shuffled her feet, out of nervousness or awkwardness he didn't know.

"Hey." Spencer said simply, waving slightly. "This is Ellie." Looking down at her, he smiled his wicked smile and continued: "My girlfriend. Of, well it was three years and eight months but we broke up on Wednesday for, what twenty minutes, and so I'd say it's three days and fourteen hours." She sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that he did it purely for her benefit. He still hadn't looked up to directly address them even though all of them knew he was. Instead he continued staring at the woman tucked into his side who wrapped her arm around his waist and smirked as she put her hand in his front pocket; something she knew he wouldn't like because he couldn't do it to her.

"You've had her hidden for three years?" Emily was the first to find her voice, taking in the image of the pair. To her she seemed a whole lot different to what she would imagine Reid would have in a girlfriend. Then again she learned a long time ago that her teammate was a good judge of character and that it'd take someone really special to get him to break down his walls and get to know him fully.

"Well," the genius had no idea how to end the sentence as he didn't actually know why he didn't tell them. To him it was just a case of him not telling them. "I guess I didn't think it was that important. Not that none of you aren't important cos you are, I just, didn't think you'd want to know. I mean it's not all that interesting."

Morgan stared blankly at him for a minute. "Hold up, you didn't think it was important? I've been trying to get you a girlfriend for six years and you've actually had one for three?" Abbie wrapped her arms around herself feeling out of place and awkward. Maybe it would've been best not to have met them. It really wasn't fair to any of them and especially not on her boyfriend.

"Why don't we go outside. Henry and Jack have been wanting to for ages now." Jennifer told the woman and once she'd got consent, Reid reluctantly let her go, although not before kissing her forehead, and the four women headed outside.

"We're family Reid. Family." Derek re-iterated not liking that he'd made the girl uncomfortable but glad she was out of the room so he could have this conversation.

"He knows that Morgan." Hotch told him, glaring slightly at said agent.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Really. I don't know why I didn't but I do know that I love her and I want you guys to like her at least, or at least be polite and civil to her. She's been nervous all day and I didn't think you'd have a problem with it, I mean JJ didn't." Spencer informed them rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets; something they knew he did when he was afraid he'd done something wrong.

"It's fine, I just, it would've been nice to know is all. So what does she do?" His best friend continued.

"She's a doctor, I met her when I went to a check-up and she filled in for my actual doctor cos he was away. She didn't like me very much when we first met." The man smiled as he fluently recalled the memory.

"And yet you're dating her?" Dave asked although he knew quite well what the genius was talking about. It'd happened to him once or twice in his time too. His second wife for example, God how he hated her when they first met. Sometimes, the best way to love is when you can love and hate them. Although with his second wife he was pretty sure he just loved to hate her.

"Yeah, I wanted to date her so I asked her out." He replied, smirking. This confused the alpha-males in the room as they'd never seen him 'smirk' before. They'd seen him smile awkwardly or give a small one but never a smirk. Never.

"Didn't you just say she didn't like you when you met?" Will questioned, completely lost and not alone in the feeling. Each of them were dumbfounded by the non-answers they were getting.

"Yeah." After getting irritated looks from the men he sighed and continued. "I asked her out after the check-up cos she intrigued me, really intrigued me. She said no. Anyway, after the fourth time I asked her out she finally said yes although I'm pretty certain that was more because I was practically harassing her and she wanted me to leave her alone rather than her actually wanting to spend more time with me. Took me three months to get that yes."

"You actually pursued a woman and even though she rejected you, you still continued to ask her out?" Hotch summarised, a little too shocked at that revelation although rightfully so. The genius they knew was shy and socially awkward; they would never have thought he had the confidence to do that.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The four women were sitting around the large table, asking Abbie several questions about her and her boyfriend whilst keeping an eye on Henry and Jack who were running around chasing one another.

"That's so sweet." Penelope gushed once the woman had finished telling the story of her and Spencer's first date. He'd taken her to dinner and then just walked through the empty streets. Before she knew it he had pulled her to him and began dancing with her under a streetlamp. That was the moment when she'd decided she liked him. At the end of the night she kissed him and gave him her number and from then on they were dating. After a few months she'd fallen for him, feeling for him what she hadn't with anybody else, not wanting to feel like that with anybody else.

"Yep, adorable." Reid added as he kissed Abbie's cheek, sitting down.

"Yeah, although before that he apparently pretty much stalked her." Morgan added as he sat down next to Garcia.

"Reid!?" Emily exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, I didn't stalk her. I just happened to bump into her." Their co-worker defended himself making them laugh.

"Him, being a smartass, tried to tell me how to do my job when we first met." She informed his team, glaring at the man as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I wasn't telling you how to do your job, I was simply making an observation."

"Yeah, telling me how to do my job." She received a shake of the head and smiled in victory at his silence.

"Doctor Reid I am shocked. You should know better than to tell a woman how to do her job. Although saying that, you should also know better than to stalk a woman too." Emily laughed after attempting in vein, to feign shock.

"Thanks Morgan." Spencer glared at the man, making everybody laugh.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**So there's that , this fic is officially over and yeah I know it was kind of terrible especially in comparison to the first part**

**Hope this was worth reading and I apologise for it being so long**

**Let me know what you think ? **


End file.
